Do I Belong?
by MimiMomo-chan
Summary: Kagome was abandoned when she was a little girl. Now, she's starting middle school and she's thrust into a hectic school life including demons, perverts, bad girls, and worst of all, her perfect twin sister....Can she possiably survive the school year?


**Do I Belong?**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! The only thing I probably own is this damn slow computer and a cup of tasty ramen...

When I was little, my mother abandoned me at the orphanage. That hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that she kept my little brother Souta and my twin sister Kikyo. It was okay though. Growing up in an orphanage wasn't that bad.

Going back to school was always painful, even after 6 years at the orphanage. But since we had been relocated to another orphanage, this time was more menacing. My friend Rin who was also in the orphanage before smiled at me, as we got dressed. "It's not that bad!" she smiled. "Third grade is a ton of fun! We have these really cool projects and I've got the best teacher!"

I looked doubtful but gave her a smile. "Whose your teacher?" I asked in my most cheerful tone.

"Mrs. Kaede!" Rin chirped. "I've heard she is the bestest! She gives out candy and everything! And my best friend Kohaku is in there along with Kanna." She wrinkled her nose. "But I don't really like Kanna."

Her tone was so cheerful I forgot to correct her grammar. "Cool," I shrugged. "Have an awesome time Rin. I'm heading off to eighth grade."

We neared the school and I gave a little gasp. It was pure concrete with no windows. Rin bounced happily along not noticing anything. "Rin?" I asked staring at the school. "Does this place have windows?"

"Uh...yeah..." said Rin giving me a little glance. "Do you need help finding your way to your homeroom?" she asked giving me a sheepish grin. "Sometimes when I'm nervous I see things too."

"Nah, it's okay," I smiled giving her a little grin. "Where's the entrance?"

"Umm...you mean the place where we go in?" asked Rin.

"Yeah," I smiled giving Rin a little pat on the back. "Yeah, I need to find where that is."

"Okay, all you have to do is follow me," she smiled as she pushed me along into a huge tunnel. "Okay we're here!"

I gasped. This was beautiful. This was amazing. No, this was beyond beautiful and amazing. Through the tunnel was a courtyard and all the windows where facing into the courtyard. The courtyard was filled with cherry tress and I could see benches where nervous students tried desperately to finish homework they where suppose to do during the summer.

"Uh Rin?" I ask staring around. "Is this only the elementary school?"

"No...." she drew it out. "The middle school and the high school are here too. But the middle school enters from that side, and the high school enters farther down there."

I looked where she pointed. Further down, I could see a tunnel and I courtyard. I suspected that was where the middle school congregated and further down I could see another tunnel and courtyard where the high school hang out was. It was quite nice architecture I thought to myself.

"Bye Rin!" I waved as I rushed into the office. "Hi my name is Kagome Higursashi...I'm new here."

The secretary looked at me and didn't stop popping her gum. Maybe she was deaf, I reasoned. Besides it didn't hurt to try again did it? I took a deep breath and loosened the hold I had on my backpack straps.

"EXCUSE ME? MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI AND I'M NEW HERE! CAN YOU HELP ME?" I asked my eardrums vibrating.

The secretary was glaring at me and I blushed a fine crimson. "I heard you the first time!" she snaps.

"Uh, uh, sorry..." I stuttered looking around for her name. Finally I found it on a small brass place card that read, 'Ms. Yura Timoshi'. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Timoshi. It's just that...I thought you couldn't hear me..." I stumbled off.

"Whatever," she says and rolled her eyes and handed me a packet of very important looking papers. "Happens ever time. You kids should learn patience. Anyhow, your homeroom teacher is Mr. Naraku, and he's in room 235. Next is a medical examination you're going to have to take and a emergency card. The little navy blue booklet is our guide of do's and don't and our uniform code. Today nobody's wearing them, so you're off the hook. But today ONLY! The bigger white booklet is the directory. Class begins at 9:15 and lunch is at 1:35. You'll be let out at 3:55. Any questions?"

I shook my head, which was swimming with all the information I had just received. 'How am I going to remember this all?' I thought to myself. I shook my head. If I'd just get through the first day, I was going to survive the year.

"In case you don't survive the first day," said Ms. Timoshi giving me an evil grin, we have Sango here. She's in your grade too."

I raised my eyebrows as Sango walked in. Even though I knew she was in seventh grade, like me, she sure didn't look it. Her hair was in a black ponytail and her eyes where heavy with hot pink mascara. Her eyes where brown and waiting for a challenge. She was wearing a leather jacket and a red tank top with black spiked pants and blood red boots. I could see black bracelets on her wrists. All in all, your average bad girl.

"Have a great day girls!" sang Ms. Tomoshi shoving us out of the office. I grasped my blue Jansport backpack tighter to my body, but Sango just grunted and lifted her black battered bag with one hand.

"Um..hi," I began. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I know," she snapped. Then her face softened. "God sorry I'm acting like such a wreck. Don't get me wrong, I'd totally love to hang with you and all, but I'd much, much rather be at the gym hitting those dam ugly guys up. They're all like 'Sango, go out with me!'" She paused for breath and then said in a monotone voice. "Hello Higurashi, my name is Taijia Sango. I like basketball and playing with my boomerang. I have one brother and zero sisters. I have one pet named Kirara."

I blinked. This could not be real. "I really hope you where forced to say that," I said. "Because there is absolutely no way anyone is going to believe what you just said."

Sango laughed. "Yeah that's what I told them and they're like 'Sango, just do it!' so what could I do? Plus it was either show a girl around or something or serve like, I don't know, 50 hours of detention."

"Uh yeah, and just call me Kagome too," I added.

"Yeah, me Sango."

We trudged off to class hauling our book bags. I decided even though Sango seemed a little violent, she was okay and pretty nice. Besides, tomorrow we where going to have to wear uniforms so it didn't matter how she dressed. Everyone was going to look the same. This school year was going to be a breeze I thought as I bumped into someone.

I blinked and fell to the ground. Luckily, my books didn't fall but all my papers I'd received in the office did. I gasped and collected them in my hands. I was doing this so reverently that I quite forgot the person standing above me until I saw a manicured hand reach down to help me. I grabbed it and was pulled up to meet my reflection.

"K-K-Kikyo..." I gasped almost letting my papers fall to the floor again. "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"I'd thought you died!" said Kikyo giving me a worried look. "I was so scared when Mama came home without you crying. What happened? She said said you where hit by a car...and...and..." she tapered off.

"Are you still living with Mama now?" I asked. Suddenly Sango interrupted us.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" she demanded jumping to her feet. "God Kikyo, so good to see you. Who is this?" she asked pointing towards me. "Your little clone or something?"

"Stop picking on Kagome!" said Kikyo giving Sango a little shove. "Lay off. She's my twin sister."

"Kay, kay, kay," said Sango waving her hands up in mock surrender. "God Kikyo, I'm your best friend. Can't you tell me everything?"

I saw Kikyo close her eyes. "No, not everything," she said opening her eyes again, the former light gray in her eyes now a frosty glare as if daring Sango to challenge her.

I took that moment when Sango and Kikyo were facing off to study what Kikyo was wearing. It was fashionable. A wide, slouchy neck gray t-shirt and a frayed mini. She wore black clogs and a demin jacket. Her hair as usual was neat and not a strand was out of place. She didn't look as forbidding as Sango, but at the same time, there was an air around that warned the boys looking at her to be careful.

I looked back down at me. I wore a plain green t-shirt and black pants with tan flip-flops. I felt for my hair and sighed. Already the humidity had gotten to it and it was frizzing. I looked enviously at Kikyo until she asked me, "Who's your homeroom?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "The lady said my teacher was Mr. Naraku."

"Which is your homeroom," reasoned Kikyo. "Come on, I have him too."

"I'm suppose to lead her!" protested Sango.

Kikyo gave her a little smirk and glanced at her silver watch. "You've got about um, fifteen minutes to beat up those bastards who're waiting for you in the gym Sango."

Immediately Sango brightened up. "But you've got to cover for me," she said running a hand through her hair. "Promise."

"No problem Sango," said Kikyo giving her a smile. "Oh and do me a favor eh? Beat up that wimpy little teacher's pet Onigumo for me okay? I can't believe he likes me!"

"Don't worry," grinned Sango giving Kikyo a pat on the back. "I totally know how you feel about that weirdo. I'll put him first on my list." With that she ran towards the gym barely giving me a second glance.

"Kikyo I don't understand," I said hoarsely. "Why are you here? How long have you been living with Mama? How is Souta? Are you in my homeroom? Where do you-"

Kikyo cut me off. "Look Kagome, I'm just as confused as you are. All right I'll tell you my part of the story. Like I said, Mama came home one day crying her eyes out because she said you were hit by a car and you died." She was more composed now and was able to stop the tears but she couldn't disguise the shiny sheen of water on her gray eyes. "Oh my god Kagome, do you know how scared I was?" she asked giving me a hug. I sobbed along with her until she pulled out a pack of Kleenex and handed me one. I took one and blew my nose.

"Okay so anyway, not long after Mama died," she said. I gasped. "No big deal," said Kikyo leading me up a flight of stairs. "I mean, I might have felt a little sad is she'd died you know by accident but she didn't." Kikyo gave a little snort. "God she committed suicide. She was...losing herself, doing drugs and drinking and everything so I wasn't you know, that sad."

"How's Souta?" I asked dragging my book bag up the flight of stairs. These were longer than I'd imagined. "Where are you living now?"

"Souta's okay. This really nice couple that lives in Nagasaki has adopted him. I get to see him during holidays and stuff. He's doing great. Now I was living at the Tokyo Shikon Orphanage before I was adopted. Then this really cool, nice couple adopted me. I like them, but I don't love them. They're rich," she gestured towards her outfit and I could see the clothes where all designer brands. "And they're old too. Too old for a child. Plus they're totally busy. I barely see them. So how are you?"

I gave a little laugh. "Well, I guess I'm follow in your footsteps. Right now I'm at the Tokyo Shikon Orphanage. It's-"

I was cut off. "You what?" asked Kikyo her voice hard and cold. I shivered. When Kikyo got angry, she didn't scream and throw a tantrum. She had a voice filled with so much venom it was scary.

"I'm at the orphanage," I said in a timid voice.

Kikyo took one look at me and led me into a bathroom. She saw a couple of girls at the sink re-applying makeup and said "Rika-san, Ozumi-san, Jemji-san, I need to talk in here for a while. Your makeup is fine. Get out." She said it respectfully, but at the same time, had a commanding air around her.

"Kikyo...I don't understand!" I said. "What's happening?"

"Look Kagome," she said ushering me into a stall. "Change into these," she said handing me a pair of orange Puma's, white sweat socks, a Ralph Lauren brown velvet sweat suit and a tan cashmere tank top. I put them on without protest.

"Those are my gym clothes, but they'll have to do for now," said Kikyo handing me a hair elastic to put my hair in a ponytail. "Listen, this is a preppy kind of school. Everyone has a reputation to uphold. You saw Sango. She's our rich, bad, girl. I'm her best friend, but I have a different reputation. I'm the rich, smart, nice, hot, girl. Here, everybody has their reputation...Understand?"

"Sorta," I muttered staring down at the orange Puma's. "What does this have to do with me?"

Kikyo sighed and gave me a look. "Look Kagome. I love you and I want to make sure you know that because no matter what I do, I really do love you. But it's just that..." she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just, well Kagome, you live in an orphanage...." Kikyo began and sighed running a hand through her perfect hair. "How can I explain this? Well you know Kagome it's taken me a long time to get to the top of the social ladder here. And god, I'm so sorry Kagome, but I'm not willing to give it all up. I...maybe I'm not explaining this right, but...it's that I'm so unprepared." She leaned against the wall, her so face broken and helpless I felt like crying.

"I understand Kikyo," I said softly patting her head. "I'll find my own group of friends to hang out with."

"No," said Kikyo. "I couldn't call myself a sister if I were to abandon you. Listen, here's what we'll do. I'll ask my parents if they can adopt you too. Okay? That way it'll all work out."

"Okay," I smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

REVIEW!!!!! FIRST REVIEWER GETS A CUP OF RAMEN!


End file.
